The End
by KandiLips
Summary: "Because this was the end; the end of her and Kevin Levin, the boy she desperately loved and had lost forever." ONE-SHOT. Slightly alternate ending to "The Forge Of Creation." Contains GWEVIN!


_**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**_

_**Hey guys! Okay, so after watching the new episode of Ben 10 UA: "The Forge Of Creation", I found myself being VERY upset. For one, Kevin goes completely, freaking crazy with evilness. Two, Gwen doesn't even really seem to care about it. And three, 10 year old Ben was sooooooo obnoxious. I guess I must've forgotten how irritating he used to be. Anyways, I only feel that it's right that I make a few "adjustments" to the ending. No, I'm not going to keep Kevin from turning evil, (even though it kills me greatly inside) because that part of the episode was just too big of a part to go and cut out. But, I am going to change the other two issues I had with the episode. Alright- I hope you all enjoy!**_

_**STANDARD DISCLAIMER:**_

_**These things just radiate lameness.**_

_**

* * *

**_

Author's POV:

The scarlet haired girl's eyes flooded with tears and blurred her vision as she watched Kevin fly off into the distance; nothing but a dark speck in the vast sky. And she stood there in vivid disbelief until she found that she simply couldn't anymore, and her quaking knees capsized, causing her to collapse to the ground. She burst into immediate, violent sobs, shrieking with pain.

And Gwen didn't care that all of her friends were watching her. She didn't care about _anything _anymore, with the exception of one person…

Kevin. He was really gone, this time. There would be no getting him back. He had been torn away from her forever; his heart taken over by an unstoppable evil.

No, this wasn't like last time when he was mutated. This time he couldn't be fixed, she couldn't help him. And all that Gwen could do was wallow in her own excruciating misery of having to give Kevin up forever.

And she'd never be able to fully forget.

She'd never forget his eyes; his dark, mesmerizing eyes, the way they lit up when he looked at her.

Or his smile; how he could make her laugh at any time, and whenever he wanted to.

And she'd never forget the way he hugged her; how he held her close to him, never wanting to let go and seemingly ready to risk his life for her.

Or the passionate way he kissed her, and how she couldn't think of anything else in the entire universe that was more blissful or made her happier…

And now Kevin was gone. Gwen felt like her heart had been ripped from her chest and shredded into millions of pieces, only to be fed to flames. She had never endured pain as agonizing as this, and she needed it to stop, if it didn't, it would surely _kill_ her.

"Gwen?" Ben whispered anxiously to the pain-stricken girl, who had curled her figure into a protective ball, her body trembling furiously.

"_Ke…Ke…Kevin…"_ The miserable red-head bawled in a strained, distressed tone, her words barely audible as she sobbed. The tears came crashing down rapidly now to the cold ground below, and Gwen feared they'd never cease their flow.

"Gwen, we'll get him back, I promise." The saddened brunette assured.

But Gwen knew the cold truth, and Ben didn't need to lie about it so that she could feel better. Because she already knew, she could sense the false hope in his voice.

There was no saving Kevin, not now. He gave himself up to save the universe, to save everyone.

To save _Gwen_.

The girl wanted to scream; to just yell out in agony until her lungs couldn't take the pressure and burst. She wanted to die, she nearly longed for death, because she couldn't bear the thought of living without him by her side every day. Kevin was a part of her; she needed him, _all _of him for survival.

And he had left her; he was a villain. She would never get another chance to be with him, to love him.

And all she wanted was to just have him back in her arms again; she would give anything just to be able to reach up to him and kiss him fiercely, to hold him close again…

But no, all hopes of her being with him again were lost, removed from existence. And now all she could do was struggle to live on, which would be nearly impossible without the one she loved.

"I'm sorry, Gwen." Young Ben consoled the teen with a sorrowful expression, reaching out to place his hand on her shoulder as an act of kindness.

But the injured girl shied away from the touch, not even responding to any of her friends' sympathy. Because the solace of her friends wasn't enough, not even close. It would _never_ be enough, it was worthless, meaningless.

What she needed was Kevin. He was the only one who could heal her dying heart.

And Gwen was sure that that was exactly what was happening: she as dying. Not dying as in giving up her life, but dying as in having all of her happiness be drained from her soul, killing her completely on the inside.

Because Gwen was nothing now. Without Kevin, she couldn't function. She wouldn't ever be able to function, never again.

She wouldn't even want to if she could.

And as the terrible agony burned on, smoldering through Gwen's veins and to her heart, painful images and thoughts of Kevin flickered through her mind like a wild fire; never ending.

Because this was the end; the end of her and Kevin Levin, the boy she desperately loved and had lost forever.

* * *

_**AUTHOR'S NOTE ENDING:**_

_**Phew. I poured out a lot of my soul into that one; I'm just so darn upset right now. Anyways, if you liked it, then by all means, review! I'll be absolutely, positively happy! Until I remember that Kevin's a bad guy again and is crazed with power and will probably never love Gwen again. Yup. Pretty much sucks. 'Kay then, later! **_


End file.
